<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Date to Remember by Maggies_Scribblings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369331">A Date to Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggies_Scribblings/pseuds/Maggies_Scribblings'>Maggies_Scribblings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(remix), Adrienette Fanzine, Adrienette Zine, Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind Date, Clumsy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Misunderstandings, Speed Dating, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug), adrienette - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggies_Scribblings/pseuds/Maggies_Scribblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Marinette and Adrien are young, attractive and talented, but their lives are so hectic with work that there’s no space for love. When they meet at a speed dating event neither wanted to attend, sparks <em>do</em> fly… just not the right kind… </strong>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Date to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for my first fandom zine: <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nAw0y8mMNczzV-5o7Hmjv4olbtnAriVF/view?usp=sharing">In the Rain — An Adrienette Fanzine</a>. Go read it, it has beautiful art and fanfics!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait up!” Marinette hurried after her best friend. Maybe her choice of stiletto heels wasn’t the best after a long workday. “Come on, spill! Where are we going?”</p>
<p>“I told you, it’s a surprise,” Alya laughed, slowing down a little. “Come on. We’ll be late!”</p>
<p>At 22, Marinette Dupain-Cheng already had a moderately successful online fashion store, but she wanted more. She intended to break into <em>haute-couture</em>, rub shoulders with the best designers, present her collections at the world’s Fashion Weeks. She already had one foot in the door after being selected for an internship at Tikki Fortunata’s fashion house, but that wasn’t enough. She needed to stand out and get her creations in the couturier’s next collection. That meant working long days at the studio and most of the night on her store orders. And yet, whenever her best friend asked for a favour, she had a hard time saying no.</p>
<p>Still laughing, Alya hooked Marinette’s arm on hers as they walked into the Grand Paris Hotel, rushing towards the lifts. More well-dressed young people were going up to the terrace bar, but when Marinette gave her an inquisitive look, Alya replied by locking her lips with an imaginary key.</p>
<p>As soon as the lift doors opened, Marinette saw the banner for the event.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Welcome Singles!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Fashionably Date</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A speed-dating event organised by Lovefinders Ltd.</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no!” Marinette walked back into the lift, shaking her head. “No way! Nope! Uh-uh!”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, Marinette, don’t be a spoilsport!” Alya protested, grabbing her arm to pull her to the side.</p>
<p>“You know I don’t have time for this! I’m exhausted and hungry and I have a commission to finish by tomorrow!”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll come clean,” Alya confessed. “My editor wants me to write a piece about dating in the digital age, and they gave me a research budget!” She made a praying gesture, complete with a pout and kitten eyes. “Please help your BFF! It’s my first big assignment for the magazine, and I <em>really</em> need this!”</p>
<p>Marinette could never resist her kitten eyes, even though they had got them into enough trouble in the past.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll go! You owe me big time, though!”</p>
<p>“Who knows? Maybe you’ll meet your soulmate!” Alya teased, blinking exaggeratedly. “Then you can thank me at your wedding!”</p>
<p>With a disbelieving snort, Marinette gestured to the bar.</p>
<p>“Come on, before I change my mind.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Nino… I said I wouldn’t do this!”</p>
<p>“Come on, bro. We need to get you laid.”</p>
<p>“You’re one to talk, DJ Celibate!”</p>
<p>“Hey! I’m… waiting for the right girl to come along. Who knows if she’s up there right now?”</p>
<p>Adrien reluctantly stepped out of his sports car, waiting for Nino to get out to lock it.</p>
<p>“Only desperate losers who can’t get dates any other way come to these things.”</p>
<p>“That’s us, last time I checked!”</p>
<p>“I’m a famous model,” he said, jokingly striking a pose. “I can get any girl I want! Models, actresses, heiresses…” he counted on his fingers.</p>
<p>“Then why <em>don’t</em> you?” Nino chuckled.</p>
<p>“Erm… I have my standards,” he answered, turning more serious. “All these girls turn into someone else the moment they hear my name. They only want to date me for my money and my famous father.”</p>
<p>“That’s why these things are cool, dude,” Nino said, throwing an arm over his shoulder as they walked to the lifts. “We use false names during the speed date and only give out our personal information if we like the other person.”</p>
<p>“I think I’ll wear these anyway,” Adrien put on his usual paparazzi decoy: a pair of wraparound sunglasses, designer beanie, turned-up collar and hair tied in a short ponytail. “If I’m lucky, no one will recognise me.”</p>
<p>Fame was a double-edged sword for Adrien Agreste — he had every toy and gadget he wanted, a luxury loft apartment and all the money he could spend, but his face was so recognisable that he could hardly set foot outside without being mobbed by fans.</p>
<p>His father was the famous fashion mogul Gabriel Agreste; Adrien himself the face of the brand since his early teens. Ever since his mother Émilie had died in a freak accident, Gabriel became reclusive, paranoid and security-obsessed, ruling over his business and household with an iron fist. He was overprotective and had his son homeschooled up until University, only allowing Adrien to go out for photoshoots and the elitist extracurriculars he imposed.</p>
<p>As a result, Adrien didn’t have many friends, except for the children of some of his father’s business associates and a cousin who lived in London. When he met Nino at the public school where his fencing team trained, they started talking about music and movies and had been inseparable ever since. Sometimes, though, his <em>bro</em> came up with surprise parties and convoluted schemes to find him new friends or dates, and that’s how he found himself about to meet a bunch of strangers in a hotel bar on a Friday night.</p>
<p>“I just want to see you happy, Adrien.”</p>
<p>He knew Nino was serious because he used his name instead of ‘dude’ or ‘bro’.</p>
<p>“I know, Nino… thanks. You’re the best friend ever.”</p>
<p>“I am, ain’t I?” Nino removed his red cap to wipe his forehead as they went into the bar.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Welcome to <em><strong>Fashionably Date</strong></em>!” The shrill voice of the announcer startled Marinette. “Our first speed-dating event for the Parisian creative community! As you know, we carefully handpicked everyone in this room for this occasion. Still, you’re free to write an alias on your name tags for privacy!” There was a rustle as everyone filled their labels. “Now, ladies, please take your seats. The gentlemen will circle from table to table and spend five minutes with each of you. No phones please! At the end, you can exchange contacts with the people you liked…” She waited for every girl to be seated, then shouted, “HAVE FUN!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Being the CFO of a major marketing agency is stressful, but worth it.” Marinette tried to hide her disdain as the professional-looking man bragged, ostensibly twirling a Mercedes car key. “I have a pretty sweet lifestyle…”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Oh, you, like, look familiar! Do I, like, know you?” Adrien looked around, gesturing for the girl to lower her voice. “Let me guess… you’re, like, one of those Instagram influenzas, right? That’s, like, so cool!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Yeah, my podcast about artisanal beer has 34 subscribers now!” Marinette nodded as she heard the bearded, bespectacled hipster, pretending to be interested. “I’ll be raking in that <em>estampilles.com</em> money soon!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“My mother signed me up for this,” Adrien had to lean in to hear the intellectual looking girl’s admission. “I’m actually in a secret relationship with my Philosophy professor.”</p>
<hr/>
<p><em>“Well well, what do we have here? This one looks more promising!”</em> Marinette thought as the good-looking blond man approached. He was very tall, so he sat sideways on the chair, legs crossed to the side.</p>
<p>“Hi!” She tried to smile, but a mix between a sigh and a yawn came out instead.</p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p>Silence. She looked at his name tag.</p>
<p>“Chat Noir? Like the cabaret?”</p>
<p>He looked up at her, but the sunglasses made it difficult for her to read his expression.</p>
<p>“Yes… Lady… <em>bird</em>?”</p>
<p>Marinette yawned as she adjusted her own tag. “Call me Ladybug.”</p>
<p>“Hm.”</p>
<p>More silence. At the next table, Alya was chatting and giggling with a cute boy. “<em>At least someone’s having fun.”</em> Marinette yawned again.</p>
<hr/>
<p><em>“This one’s cute!”</em> Adrien thought as he observed the girl across from him. <em>“And intelligent! She looks so bored, though!”</em></p>
<p>“Call me Ladybug.”</p>
<p>He felt his phone vibrating in his breast pocket.</p>
<p>“Hm.”</p>
<p>He looked over at Nino, who seemed to be hitting it off with a gorgeous red-haired girl. He side-eyed her — he felt he had to look out for his best bro, since he’d recently had his heart broken by some Italian exchange student.</p>
<p>“So… what do you do for a living?” the Ladybug girl asked him, yawning once more.</p>
<p>His stupid phone would not stop whirring.</p>
<p>“Erm… fashion. Excuse me.”</p>
<p>The good-looking man took out his phone and tapped the screen a few times, leaving Marinette feeling ignored.</p>
<p>“I don’t think we’re supposed to use our phones.”</p>
<p>The man held a finger up as he tapped frenetically.</p>
<p>“Emergency,” he replied dryly after a couple of minutes.</p>
<p>“Oh, a <em>fashion emergency</em>?” Now she was fuming. How <em>rude</em>! “What? Someone had a wardrobe malfunction and you’re the fashion police?”</p>
<p>“Fff— Nathalie, don’t do this to me!” He said mostly to himself, as Marinette just watched. Trying not to get too irritated, she stood up.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, I need to use the restroom.”</p>
<p>Chat Noir guy was still typing away as Marinette stood up. Walking past him towards the bathroom, she didn’t see his feet stretched out and tripped on them, then fell to the floor with a loud “eep!”</p>
<p>Alya was next to her in a flash, as well as the cute guy she was flirting with. It took a bit longer for the blond man to offer his hand to help. Mortified, Marinette just rushed to the restroom, planning to remain there for the rest of the evening.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“It’s the last time you drag me to one of these things, Nino!” Adrien said as soon as they were alone.</p>
<p>“Well, if I play my cards right, I won’t need to attend one of these any time soon!” Nino sighed with a dreamy expression on his face. “I think she liked me!”</p>
<p>Annoyed as he was, Adrien couldn’t help but be happy for his friend.</p>
<p>“So tell me, what’s she like?”</p>
<p>Nino gushed about his date all the way home. She was a journalist, she loved music, movies and dancing, and had even seen him DJ at a club once.</p>
<p>“Oh, and the cute girl you tripped up is her best friend!”</p>
<p>“I did no such thing! She wasn’t looking!”</p>
<p>“Anyway, you didn’t like her?”</p>
<p>“She was pretty— beautiful even… but she was a bit bland. She yawned a lot as if letting me know she was unimpressed.”</p>
<p>Nino laughed as Adrien stopped in front of his building.</p>
<p>“I thought you <em>wanted</em> to go unnoticed, dude!”</p>
<p>“Ha-ha! So, are you gonna call your new girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“Better than that! We have a date tomorrow!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Oh, come on, he couldn’t have been that bad!”</p>
<p>“Okay, one: he didn’t even take his hat and sunglasses off. That’s fishy. What’s he got to hide? A hangover? Is he a criminal? Worse, a comb-over? <em>Very</em> suspicious!”</p>
<p>“Hey, I thought<em> I</em> was the investigator between the two of us!” Alya laughed as they waited for the métro. “Is there more?”</p>
<p>“Two, he just… slouched there. So improper! Like he was doing me a favour to grace me with his presence. Pompous ass!”</p>
<p>“Well, Nino — who, FYI, is his BFF — said he had to drag him tonight so maybe he wasn’t at ease.”</p>
<p>“Three, he was texting on <em>my time</em>! That was <em>so</em> rude! And he had the nerve to say it was an emergency!” Marinette was red from huffing now. “And to top it all, he tripped me when I went to the loo!”</p>
<p>“Come on, Marinette, he didn’t <em>trip</em> you!”</p>
<p>“He did, too! He left those stupid long legs in my way.”</p>
<p>Alya laughed again.</p>
<p>“I’m sure he didn’t just leave them there on purpose!”</p>
<p>Enjoying the banter, Marinette upped the drama, leaning the back of her hand on her forehead.</p>
<p>“Poor, innocent me! I even heard him laughing evilly when I fell on my butt!”</p>
<p>“Well, you’ll have to get used to him!” Alya said between laughs.</p>
<p>“Me? Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I have a date with Nino tomorrow! And if it goes half as well as tonight, I expect it to be the first of many!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>It turned out she was right, as her relationship with Nino evolved from casual to serious in just a few weeks. Marinette had never seen Alya so in love, and was truly happy for her sake — and yet, she wondered whether she would ever find a love of her own. Not that she begrudged her friend’s evident happiness, but her loneliness was exacerbated by Alya’s constant gushing when she saw her, and by missing her when she didn’t.</p>
<p>To ward off those thoughts, she dedicated herself even more to her internship. If she didn’t have many chances of meeting someone before, now it was even worse, with her non-existent social life.</p>
<hr/>
<p>By the time Alya’s birthday came along, only a couple of months later, Nino took it upon himself to organise a surprise party for her. He reserved the VIP room at a club he worked for, did the decoration and hired a band for the evening, while Marinette and Alya’s sisters took care of the food and drinks.</p>
<p>When Alya arrived with Nino, she was appropriately surprised, although she did have some suspicions. Even so, it was the best birthday party Alya had in her adult life — The club was fantastic, the band rocked, the food was plentiful and yummy, and the alcohol flowed freely.</p>
<p>Determined to make Alya’s night unforgettable, Marinette led their old girl squad to the dance floor, after drinking just enough to let go of any inhibitions. They danced their hearts out until the music slowed down, leaving her to dance on her own as the others paired up or sat down.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed one of Nino’s friends watching her intently. Emboldened by the attention and encouraged by the alcohol, she swayed provocatively as she slowly danced her way towards him.</p>
<p>Recognition hit her when she was a few metres away — famous celebrity/model/idol Adrien Agreste. Marinette turned around and tried to backtrack, but sadly, poor lighting plus high heels plus too many margaritas intensified her trademark clumsiness, and she began to plummet to the ground. Everything was happening in slow motion, as she closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact — which did <em>not</em> happen. At the last millisecond, a pair of strong hands captured her waist and helped her to return to an upright position with a dancing flourish.</p>
<p>Still reeling from the near fall, Marinette held on to her saviour and let him guide her in a slow dance as the music faded into a romantic song. Feeling too mortified to face him directly, she hid her face on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry—I-I’m so clumsy!”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, clumsy-girl,” the man said in a low, amused tone. “I don’t think anyone else noticed your <em>faux pas</em>.”</p>
<p>Her embarrassment levels went through the roof when she lifted her eyes to find Adrien Agreste looking back at her.</p>
<p>“Th-thank you.” She hid her face again.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No worries,” he dismissed with a cheeky smile. “I’m used to having pretty girls fall for me, but this is ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t—”</p>
<p>“I’m joking…” He laughed. “I’m only joking!”</p>
<p>His voice sounded familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it. After all, the fashion cutouts that used to adorn her walls didn’t speak. They danced in silence for a few seconds, while Marinette waited in vain for her heart rate to go down. When the song ended, he offered a cheeky yet studied grin as their bodies parted.</p>
<p>Marinette looked up to meet his eyes, and it suddenly clicked.</p>
<p>“Wait… are you… the guy from the speed date? The pom— I mean— the Chat Noir… guy?”</p>
<p>“Adrien. Call me Adrien. And you’re the… ladybug, aren’t you?” He offered his hand for her to shake, with a cute little bow. “Mademoiselle?…”</p>
<p>“Ma-Marinette.” She felt her face flushing as she shook his hand. “Just Marinette.”</p>
<p>“I believe I owe you an apology,” he looked away as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. “For what it’s worth, it really <em>was</em> an important matter.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“My… <em>employer</em> can be very persistent when I don’t answer the phone.”</p>
<p>Marinette didn’t recall seeing his face on billboards lately, but she knew from gossip magazines that he still worked for his father.</p>
<p>“I can certainly relate to that.”</p>
<p>“Well, Marinette,” Adrien said as he pointed at Nino and Alya, still dancing close together and laughing as they whispered in each others’ ears. “I have a feeling those two are absolutely, sickeningly in love… which means we’ll have to get along somehow.”</p>
<p>She nodded in agreement as she looked at the pair, barely noticing Adrien was still holding her hand.</p>
<p>“Truce?” Adrien smiled, squeezing her hand again.</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Marinette smirked and squeezed back. “I guess I’ll think about it!”</p>
<p>She could feel his eyes on her as she walked away, her heart still beating way faster than she would have liked.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After another stiff drink, Marinette pried Alya away from Nino and dragged her into the ladies’ room, locking the door behind them.</p>
<p>“When were you going to tell me the speed date guy was Adrien Agreste?”</p>
<p>“Ow-ow-ow, Marinette!” Alya wrestled her arm away from her firm grip. “That hurt!”</p>
<p>“I’m waiting?”</p>
<p>“Girrl, I thought you knew!” she replied, her words a little slurred from the champagne.</p>
<p>“<em>Obviously</em> I didn’t!”</p>
<p>“Well, <em>you</em> were the one who plastered your walls with his face,” she teased with a cheeky smile. “You should have recognised him!”</p>
<p>“<em>Uh-uh</em>, don’t pin this back on me!” Marinette wiggled her finger in front of Alya’s nose, making her cross her eyes. “That was years ago. Just a-a… teen heartthrob thing.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, right! Your heart wasn’t the only body part that throbbed when you looked at those photos.”</p>
<p>“Alya! It was for my <em>fashion</em>!”</p>
<p>“I would say they were <em>very</em> inspiring.”</p>
<p>“Stooop!”</p>
<p>“They certainly awakened <em>something</em> in you, wouldn’t you say?”</p>
<p>“Shut up!”</p>
<p>The girls were both giggling now. Alya always found a way to make her laugh away her worries.</p>
<p>“You…” Alya said between laughs. “You really didn’t know it was him?”</p>
<p>“No, I swear!” she sighed. “I barely saw his face that day. He was wearing sunglasses and a stupid beanie and texting the whole time. Besides,” Marinette looked away. “He’s not exactly a teen heartthrob any more. He’s a <em>man</em> now.”</p>
<p>“Oooh, I like where this is going…”</p>
<p>“He’s a fine, <em>manly</em> man now, you know?”</p>
<p>“Hmm-hmm?”</p>
<p>“Then again, he was pretty rude the other day.”</p>
<p>“Go on?”</p>
<p>“But he was nice tonight.”</p>
<p>“I bet.”</p>
<p>“Alya…”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say a thing!” She closed an imaginary mouth zipper.</p>
<p>The two went back to the party laughing uncontrollably.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few weeks later, Marinette was called up to her boss’s office. Sitting in the waiting room, she fiddled nervously with the hem of her skirt, wondering what in the world Tikki could want from her. The dandyish personal assistant, a soft-spoken middle-aged man who always wore green, didn’t give her any details.</p>
<p>Tiziana ‘Tikki’ Fortunata’s short and skinny figure belied the true force of nature within. Nobody knew exactly how old she was — it felt like she’d been around for ages. Having started in a tiny seamstress shop in the outskirts of Milan, she worked her way up the tough ladder of the high fashion industry, winning awards and recognition wherever she presented her work, and eventually establishing her world headquarters in Paris.</p>
<p>“Ah, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng…” Tikki smiled from behind her large executive desk as the assistant let Marinette in the eclectic atelier. “You’ve been causing quite a stir in the designers’ office.”</p>
<p>Having only met her boss briefly at the internship interview, Marinette was baffled to find Tikki even knew who she was. The small chair she sat on made her feel like a child sent to the principal’s office.</p>
<p>“A-a stir?”</p>
<p>“Hmm-hmm…” the older woman swiped a red curl off her forehead to tuck it behind her ear as she examined a portfolio. “The senior designers have an ongoing pool on which of the trainees will get a permanent job at the end of the internship, and you are the favourite by far.”</p>
<p>“I-I am?” Marinette felt her face flush. “I mean, I’ve been working hard, but—”</p>
<p>“Now, now, don’t be modest, sweetie.” Tikki took off her eccentric red reading glasses and looked her in the eye. “You’ve been tireless in your assignments, your seamstress skills are way beyond your peers, and you’ve even helped your senior designers with their work.”</p>
<p>Tikki stood up from her chair and walked in front of the desk to lean against it.</p>
<p>“That’s why I have an important assignment for you.” She picked up another folder and handed it to Marinette.</p>
<p>“As you know, we joined Gabriel Fashion for an affordable <em>prêt-à-porter</em> collection.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, I’ve handled some of the samples…”</p>
<p>“I know, dear.” Tikki leaned into her personal space to whisper in her ear. “I know <em>everything</em> that goes on in this building.”</p>
<p>As Marinette recoiled in surprise, Tikki giggled in her high-pitched voice.</p>
<p>“Anyway, as you know, I designed some pieces for men, which is Gabriel’s speciality, and he designed pieces for women, which is mine.”</p>
<p>Marinette flipped through the folder, appreciating the sketches.</p>
<p>“This is amazing, Madame—”</p>
<p>“Oh no, dear, please call me Tikki, I insist!” She giggled again as she returned to her seat. “Your very special assignment is tomorrow’s photoshoot.”</p>
<p>“To-tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow morning at six, Place des Vosges. Don’t worry, it’s easy enough,” she dismissed, pointing at the folder. “All you have to do is help the model with the clothes and accessories, and confirm every outfit matches our lookbook.”</p>
<p>“So… I’ll be a dresser?”</p>
<p>“Exactly. See? You’re halfway there. Now, my main concern is Gabriel Agreste — if we’re not careful, he will fiddle with <em>my</em> designs just to make <em>his</em> look better.”</p>
<p>“He would actually <em>do</em> that?”</p>
<p>“You’d better get used to it — fashion is a dog eat dog business, and Gabe is a sly old mutt…” Tikki grinned mischievously. “But I’m older <em>and</em> smarter than him!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Marinette set three alarms on her phone that night, fearing she’d oversleep, yet remarkably, sprang out of bed as soon as the first one sounded. This mission was a unique opportunity for her. Would she get to meet Gabriel Agreste himself? It was unlikely, as he was famously reclusive, but she could hope, right?</p>
<p>The crew was already setting up when she got to the photoshoot at the Place des Vosges, even though it was well before the scheduled starting time.</p>
<p>There were workmen, assistants, interns and all-around noise and bustle. In the middle of the chaos, the photographer was growling orders at the technicians who were putting up lights, reflectors and umbrellas.</p>
<p>“Come on people. I don’t have all day! We need to be done with the shoot before it rains!” He turned to a young boy, likely an intern. “Where’s my breakfast? You know I don’t get inspired until I get my camembert sandwich.”</p>
<p>Marinette followed the intern’s steps to the catering cart and poured herself a double coffee, before returning to the bustling set. She finally saw a familiar face, one of Tikki’s project managers, who was wheeling a clothes rack into a tent.</p>
<p>“Good morning Ziggy!” she called out as she approached her. “Where do you want me?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Marinette, thank goodness you’re here! Help me out with these.”</p>
<p>The two set up the dressing room in a short time. Inside the tent, the photographer’s angry grumblings were still clearly audible.</p>
<p>“Bit of a temper, huh?” Marinette whispered to Ziggy.</p>
<p>“When you’re the celebrity fashion photographer Plagg Roquefort you’re allowed to have a temper,” she sighed. “He’s a softie at heart, though, according to Tikki.”</p>
<p>“That’s a relief,” Marinette said as she recalled her boss’s reference to a dog eat dog world. She’d better get used to unpleasant people.</p>
<p>“We’re all set now,” Ziggy dusted off her hands. “Now, you know what to do, right?”</p>
<p>Nodding, Marinette started counting off her tasks.</p>
<p>“Make sure the model wears each visual in the same exact way our lookbook shows; steam or iron out any wrinkles; pay special attention to the accessories.”</p>
<p>“Excellent!”</p>
<p>Outside, M. Roquefort was still shouting abuse at the workers.</p>
<p>“I’d better go appease the talent—” Ziggy sighed, opening the tent curtain. “Oh, our model is here!”</p>
<p>Marinette looked where Ziggy was pointing, and her jaw dropped when she saw who the model was. Repressing a squeal, she started to zip around in an attempt to look busy and not flustered at all.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“You know I could drive myself to the shoot, don’t you Nathalie?”</p>
<p>Adrien slumped into the limousine seat where his father’s assistant was waiting. She rolled her eyes but kept a stern expression.</p>
<p>“And you know your father,” she removed her glasses and pressed her fingertips to her eyes. “It’s an important shoot for the brand, he wanted to make sure everything is under control.”</p>
<p>“Control being the keyword here,” he yawned. “I’m tired of being treated like a child.”</p>
<p>“Parents always think of their offspring as children, no matter how old they are.”</p>
<p>“Tell that to my fourteen-year-old working self.”</p>
<p>“Now, then,” she avoided the subject by passing him a tablet with the day’s schedule. “I just got a text from the photographer; the shoot’s been moved up by thirty minutes due to weather conditions.”</p>
<p>“I know, it’s supposed to pour later, but worry not. I’m armed!” Adrien grinned, brandishing his umbrella like a sword in an attempt to lighten the mood. Perennially serious, Nathalie simply ignored his antics.</p>
<p>“That PDF has the lookbook for the visuals you’ll be modelling today. The female model is Daizzi Paradis, you’ve worked with her before, remember?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah. She’s a sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. She’s one of Tikki Fortunata’s regulars— Oh, we’re here,” Nathalie announced, swiftly exiting the car. “Everything looks ready… You should get to the tent.”</p>
<p>“Aye, aye, Captain!” Adrien said as he gave her a two-finger salute. “Can I get some coffee first?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but please hurry,” Nathalie dismissed as she dashed to help soothe the annoyed star photographer who was yelling for his sandwich.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Adrien took a moment to put on his earbuds and pull up a comedy podcast on his phone. It was part of his pre-shoot anti-stress ritual — while laughing to himself might look odd, the endorphins helped relax his facial muscles and the distraction tuned out the chaotic energy around him.</p>
<p>He managed to keep a straight face as he got his coffee from the catering cart and got his hair and make-up done, but by the time he walked into the dressing room, Adrien was laughing out loud and even tearing up a little.</p>
<p>Which was probably the reason he didn’t see the girl scurrying around the tent until he bumped into her mid-laugh, spilling his still hot coffee on them both.</p>
<p>“Oh, crap!” She cried. “Hot! Hot!” She blabbered as she sprang back.</p>
<p>“Oh no, I’m sorry, are you okay?” Amidst his excuses and her yelps, Adrien recognised her. “Marinette? How— Let me—”</p>
<p>Her top was drenched, while Adrien only got a few drops on his blazer. He thanked his lucky stars he’d decided on a lot of creamer that day, so the coffee wasn’t boiling hot.</p>
<p>“Hot!” she cried, starting to peel off her soaked and sticky sweater.</p>
<p>Meanwhile a panicked Adrien quickly got a towel and a bottle of water from an ice bucket.</p>
<p>“Ow—ow—” Marinette whined as she stripped down to her bra.</p>
<p>Adrien doused her torso with cold water and assessed the injuries. As far as he could tell, there were red spots on her skin, but no signs of severe burns. He plunged the towel into the ice bucket, wrung it and started patting her chest with it.</p>
<p>“I—I think you’ll be okay,” he said with a relieved sigh.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Marinette looked down, then at him, then opened her eyes wide.</p>
<p>It took them a moment to realise the delicate situation they were in— namely, when Nathalie and Ziggy ran into the tent, alarmed by the commotion and bombarding them with questions and worries.</p>
<p>Adrien froze in place, his hand still pressing the cold towel to Marinette’s bust. As he noticed the looks they were getting, he clumsily hung the towel on her shoulders and jumped a few steps back.</p>
<p>“I— I spilt coffee— I was just helping—”</p>
<p>“He ran right into me— it was so hot— my clothes were all—” Adrien and Marinette blabbered at the same time.</p>
<p>Without wasting any more time, Nathalie’s cool efficiency and Ziggy’s friendly helpfulness quickly resolved the situation. Adrien was directed to the changing room to change into his first look of the morning. In turn, Marinette applied some ointment Ziggy found in a first aid kit and put on a spare man’s shirt Nathalie produced. It took only a few minutes to get back on track for the shoot.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Adrien came out from behind the curtain, Marinette was standing in the middle of the tent, holding the lookbook. She was wearing an oversized white shirt with rolled-up sleeves and cinched at the waist with a belt, face still flushed and hair pulled up in a bun and just the prettiest girl he’d ever seen.</p>
<p>“Hu-hum,” he coughed lightly to get her attention. “I’m ready?”</p>
<p>When she looked up at him, he could swear her cheeks reddened a little more.</p>
<p>“Um—” she looked back down at the folder, flipping the pages until she found the correct design. “We need to adjust a few things,” she added in a cold, professional tone.</p>
<p>She moved close to him and propped the folder on a table so she could use it as a guide, and started fiddling with the jacket lapels. Then she took two steps back and gestured for him to spin around.</p>
<p>“Oh. This is wrong,” Marinette shook her head, stepping close to him again. “The belt must be clearly visible.”</p>
<p>Adrien was sweating now, as she unbuttoned the jacket and tucked the shirt into the trousers so that it would be snug against his torso. He had been touched like this numerous times in his career, but had never felt so flustered about it. This time it felt like her fingers were giving him tiny electric shocks with each touch. He could feel her breath through his shirt and smell her perfume, mixed with the aroma of the coffee he had spilt.</p>
<p>It was a relief when she stepped back again, only to pick up a lint roller and start walking around him dabbing it on his clothes. When she got to the bottom of his trousers, she made a disapproving click with her tongue and knelt down.</p>
<p>“This hem is crooked,” she explained as she looked up at him, then took a pin from the cushion on her wrist and adjusted it.</p>
<p><em>“What the hell is wrong with me? Calm down. It’s just a run of the mill fitting before a shoot,”</em> Adrien told himself. He could feel tiny beads of sweat forming on his forehead.</p>
<p>“There! All done!”</p>
<p>Marinette smiled for the first time that day, a small, business-like nicety that was probably meaningless. Adrien made a mental note to try and make her smile more.</p>
<p>“Adrien!” Nathalie popped her head in the tent, startling him back to reality. “Everyone’s ready for you. Come along.”</p>
<p>“Huh-huh,” he replied eloquently, before strutting out to the set.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Just outside the dressing tent, Marinette took a deep breath as she watched the model walk up to the shoot.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I did it! He looks perfect! The look is perfect of course.”</em>
</p>
<p>Her rambling thoughts reviewed the events of the morning, leaving her with reddened cheeks and an uncertain smile.</p>
<p>Sure, accidents <em>do</em> happen, but she’d heard Adrien laughing just before he bumped into her. She didn’t want to even consider the thought of him doing it on purpose, but something about the incident was bothering her. He looked apologetic enough, and was kind and helpful, but still…</p>
<p>She stepped closer to the set to get a better look at the models. The model Adrien was posing with was tall, lean and beautiful, all legs and arms and long red hair and pouty lips. Between poses the two models chatted vivaciously, the girl giggling at his jokes. Marinette felt her heart flutter a little as she watched them.</p>
<p><em>“Silly Marinette, stop daydreaming. He’s way out of your league, you’re just a lowly intern,” </em>she told herself, shaking her head and going back into the tent to prepare the next look.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The rest of the day went smoothly compared to the early morning, and they were able to get all the shots done before it started raining.</p>
<p>By the time Marinette finished packing up the garments, Adrien had removed his makeup and excess hair products and changed back into his own clothes.</p>
<p>“So… Uhm… thanks for your help today,” he began, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Marinette turned around to face him.</p>
<p>“Just… doing my job,” she replied with a forced smile.</p>
<p>“Sorry again for the coffee—”</p>
<p>“Forget about it,” Marinette dismissed, knowing she would definitely <em>not</em> forget about it. Especially the part where he saw her half-naked and patted her chest with an iced towel. She turned around and started rearranging random objects to hide her blush.</p>
<p>“I’d like to make it up to you,” Adrien insisted. “We could get something to drink?”</p>
<p>“Thanks, but I-I have to go back to work.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” he replied, sounding a little dejected. “See you around?”</p>
<p>“Hmm-hmm.”</p>
<p>Marinette saw him leave the tent out of the corner of her eye, then waited a few minutes to go out. She stretched a hand out of the canopy to check how hard it was raining. It was pouring now, and she didn’t have her umbrella, so she pulled up the hood of her trench coat, ready to run to the nearest métro station when she noticed Adrien still standing there.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he said, as he opened his umbrella and stepped out from under the canopy, before turning around to face her. “I just wanted you to know that the coffee, erm, thing, it really was an accident, I swear. I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>Unsure how to react, Marinette just stared at him.</p>
<p>“Then I panicked and I… I know I overstepped, with the towel and everything, and I put you in an awkward position—”</p>
<p>“No worries, it wasn’t even that hot!” She interrupted, averting her eyes as she recalled her impromptu strip session. “I wasn’t thinking straight, either.”</p>
<p>“I’m just not… very good with these things, you see, I've never had many friends. Especially <em>girl</em> friends. This is all sort of new to me.”</p>
<p>Adrien offered her his umbrella with a pleading look, his green eyes almost fluorescent in the dusk. Their fingers touched as she reached out to take it, sparking a shock that spread from her fingertips all the way down to her toes.</p>
<p>With a nervous but determined smile, Marinette took the umbrella and stepped closer to cover them both.</p>
<p>“So… about that drink?… Raincheck?” Adrien asked in a low tone.</p>
<p>“Ra-rain check? I-I mean, it’s raining now I guess, I—” Marinette took another deep breath to stop herself from rambling, <em>“silly me, quit stammering like a thirteen-year-old with a crush!”</em></p>
<p>“Turns out I don’t have to go into work after all,” she managed in a controlled tone. “We can go now if your offer still stands.”</p>
<p>Marinette had seen Adrien smile many times in person and in photos, but she’d never seen him smiling so brightly. It made her heart skip a beat or three.</p>
<p>“Of course it still stands!” He offered his arm for her to hold. “We can go right now.”</p>
<p>She returned the umbrella and linked her hand around his arm, drawing very close <em>“because of the rain, of course,”</em> she rationalised as she cuddled into him.</p>
<p>As they walked briskly across the park to get a taxi, Adrien paused for a moment and stared into her eyes. “You know what? I believe this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong> <em>One year later</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>She definitely had too much to drink tonight. Not a lot, but still, she stumbled a little as she worked her way through the crowded club. She smiled to herself. <em>“Funny, the last time I was here I—” </em></p>
<p>Just as she was approaching her group, Marinette tripped on her own feet and began to fall, only to be stopped by a familiar embrace.</p>
<p>“Careful now, my love,” Adrien said. “A bruise would spoil the photos tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“I think I jinxed myself. I was thinking about the last time we were here.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, yes,” a mischievous smile played on his lips. “Funny how you keep falling for me.”</p>
<p>“Funny how you’re always here to catch me, my prince.”</p>
<p>“You’re right where you’re supposed to be, my princess.”</p>
<p>Adrien pulled her closer and kissed her tenderly. When she threw her arms around his neck, he lifted her to his eye level.</p>
<p>“In my arms, forever.”</p>
<p>“You’re so mushy,” she kissed him again. “I love it!”</p>
<p>“Come on, we were waiting for you.”</p>
<p>“What for?”</p>
<p>Adrien guided Marinette by the hand until they were in the middle of the dance floor. All the colourful lights went off, except for a spotlight over them. An electronic remix of the nuptial march began pumping on the speakers, and Nino’s voice cheered.</p>
<p>“Let’s hear it for the bride and groom!”</p>
<p>The crowd whooped and applauded, dancing to the rhythm of the song. Then Nino switched to a slow tune and turned the volume down before handing the microphone to Alya.</p>
<p>“Hey everyone, just a little word before they kick us out. There are a few things I’d like to share with you tonight.”</p>
<p>There was a small applause before she continued.</p>
<p>“I’ve known Marinette for almost ten years now, and I’ve never seen her so happy before…” she was visibly moved. “I am so thankful to have you in my life, even at times when you’re a headstrong, klutzy, rambling mess.”</p>
<p>A collective giggle caused Marinette to hide her face on Adrien’s chest. But Alya wasn’t done yet.</p>
<p>“Have you ever heard of a meet-cute? Well, these two have had a meet-disaster,” Alya continued after the laughter died down. “Actually, they annoyed each other for a while before they became the most sickeningly loving couple they are today… I mean, joint bachelor and bachelorette party? Who does that?”</p>
<p>“You did, just a couple months ago!” Adrien shouted from the dance floor, causing another laugh from the audience. Alya waved him away.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, anyway, I’ll leave the first date story for <em>tomorrow’s</em> toast. Right now I’ll just ask you all to raise your glasses to the bride and groom!”</p>
<p>The crowd cheered when the couple kissed, Adrien dipping Marinette with a dramatic flourish. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the club as she waved.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to be your wife,” she said as soon as they were alone.</p>
<p>“Just a few more hours, my love,” he kissed her again as he set her back down on the floor. “Then I’ll be all yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fin</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.<br/>English is not my first language and I tend to use UK English. If you catch any inconsistencies please let me know.<br/><a href="https://maggies-scribblings.tumblr.com">My Tumblr.</a></p>
<p>Thanks to Adrienaline-rushed-art for the beautiful companion art. You can find her on:<br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/adrienaline_rushed_art/">Instagram</a> • <a href="https://adrienaline-rushed-art.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> • <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3eHOuvgqnKf2kKjJtSUIwA">Youtube</a> • <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwriter2000/works">AO3</a> • <a href="https://twitter.com/adrienaline_art">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>